Love Letter From Thief X: We Are The Black Foxes
by Vanessa-Jayde
Summary: Alia finds her life upside down as she is coerced into joining a group of thieves when they break into the museum where she works in which they attempt to steal a ring in order to recover many artworks of a great artist inventor and return them to his grand-daughter which Alia begins to questions what is right and wrong as she encounters many dangers and falls for the thieves!


Been wanting to do this for awhile, it may be a challenge but me and my friend were thinking what happened if it were a TV series as a fan-fiction (yes, we are mad but we manage somehow to combine almost all of the characters plots into one thing, it is also on WattPad for those who don't use fan-fiction)

* * *

...

Long ago a common man left works of his creation that were rumoured to change the world behind before the war and when he came back he donated them to very good patrons and for those with good intentions, but then after the war many of them were stolen, lost or hidden away, never to be found until an active group known as the Black Foxes are searching for them as well taking on whoever is using them for their own intents and purposes... Their main mission is to look for the legendary treasure that is supposedly worth millions...

A young woman is alone in the empty building at the museum feeling nothing but the cold air blow against her as the only source of her light is a candle as it flickers ominously as her shadows dance along with the light of the candle, as she checks on all the exhibits not before letting out a "kyahh" only to realise it was one of the security guards who was just checking to see if everything was in order before she was released from Night Watch, which wasn't going to be ending as she wished when the loud shrill rang out and echoed throughout the whole building, seems some idiot think it be funny to break in as the noise of the alarm still kept going.

The woman makes a mad dash and headlong into the shadows of another exhibit hall despite the words of the security guard to stop, she could barely make out the silhouette of what appears to be at least five or six people but because she was not used to walking in the dark and she winced as collided with a statue and felt something hard hit her followed by the feeling of the cold floor followed by the blinding sensation of the lights came back on as she looked into the eyes of her saviour and the people responsible for the alarm going off.

"Man what is this thing, it's heavier than one of those Buddha thingies!"

"Forgot the statue we got to get out of here, we got the ring let's go!"

The girl was about to go after them but it seemed they had planned this as the whole room was now engulfed in smoke, as she covered her mouth attempting to see a glimpse of their faces...

...

"THIEVES!" I woke up only to find myself not in my room or the comfort of my bed but in what appears to be a typical Japanese bar and found myself lying on a table to see the surprised faces of five men looking at me.

"Perverts! Someone help!" I panicked as I started chucking whatever I could find at them, hitting one of them square in the head (Idiot girl, that hurt!, no guesses to who that would be XD) not before I felt someone grab a hold of my arm holding it firmly.

"Be QUIET, don't make us have to use this on- I let out a little shriek which it resulted in me accidentally hitting him, he looked at me as if I was insane (It's not my fault I was sensitive in that area of my body)

I looked around and realised where I was, it was the bar that me and Ranko went to, two days ago, I set my eyes on the guy with dirty blonde hair...

"You! The rude guy from two days ago!

"Pork Noodle Thief!" He said to me before turning away and goes sits in the corner...

"Enough! Alia Shiro as of now you are a member of the Black Foxes!

"That sounds great, oh no no no no I'm not becoming a criminal!"

"Not a criminal, a THIEF." They all shouted at me with looks that could kill as I thought what did I do to deserve this.

* * *

So here is the prologue (just like in the game) what do you guys think? Oh this will borrow some elements and what not from the game but it won't be like it word for word. I'm not sure if. I captured everyone properly but I can try. (Takuto and Riki got hit XD, if anyone was wondering).

I wanted to do this for so long (Actually I'm planning on doing all their games XD) I will try to update as fast as I can so enjoy!

( 35315237-love-letter-from-thief-x-we-are-the-black-foxes)

The Wattpad Version.

REVIEW!


End file.
